The Guilty
The Guilty is the forty-ninth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The Sea Princesses and Marcello are busy cooking pearl drops for a school picnic. They leave the drops unattended to look for Hugo. When they return however, all the drops are gone. Who could have taken them? Plot Polvina, Ester, Tubarina and Marcello have made pearl drops for the school picnic. As they test their creations, the girls tell Tentie, Spikey and Gummy that they can have one, which they do. As the Octopus, Starfish and Shark Kings come in, the girls offer them to try one, but they decide not to. They decide to call Hugo in to have him try one, but as they are trying to find him, they hear clanking and crashing coming from the kitchen. The girls and Marcello go back to the kitchen to find that the pearl drops are gone and there is a trail of wraps leading to Hugo. As the girls interrogate Hugo, Marcello insists that he did not do it, describing what he believes happened; Hugo finds that the pearl drops were already gone when he returned to the kitchen. The wraps stick to his fingers and face as he picks them up to figure out who ate them. Desperately trying to shake the wrappers off, he staggers out of the door and falls over to where the others found him. Since Hugo didn’t eat the pearl drops, Marcello believes that the three kings ate them; they wanted to take one, but they gave into temptation and took more. In a bid to find which one of the kings took the pearl drops, the girls take the leftover pearl drops and leave it outside the door of the study room. The three kings pass the tray as they enter the study room, but neither of them take a pearl drop. After having a quick discussion, the girls, Marcello and Hugo come out to see that the leftover pearl drops are gone. Suspecting that one of the kings could have taken the pearl drops, Polvina brings them something to drink, along with a large pearl drop. As they watch the kings, they notice that neither of them are taking the pearl drop because they are being polite. They decide to directly ask them who took the pearl drop, to which they state that they did not. Marcello claims that there is red dye on some of the pearl drops, but the kings laugh it off as they know the trick; anyone innocent would look at their hands, but the guilty wouldn’t look because they would be too frightened to look. With the kings innocent and Hugo apparently still innocent, the girls deduce that their pets could have eaten the pearl drops, since they were the only others who knew about them. Marcello tries the red dye trick on them again, but they know it as well. It is then they get another idea; the girls, Marcello and Hugo leave a pearl drop in the kitchen and wait outside. Sure enough, the pearl drop disappears, but the pets are nowhere to be seen. When they call the pets back into the kitchen, they now know that they took the pearl drops because they really did put red dye in the pearl drop. The pets help the girls make more pearl drops for the picnic. Just as the pets apologise for taking the pearl drops, Hugo trips over and knocks the pearl drops off the table, proving to everyone that he is clumsy.